


Date

by shsl_dreamer



Category: SDR2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_dreamer/pseuds/shsl_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peko and Kuzuryuu get set up on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Fuyuhiko's sister doesn't have a name, so I hope no one freaks out that I came up with one. Have a nice day.

Meiko Kuzuryuu, a slightly devious, slightly innocent, slightly brilliant fourteen year old girl was getting pretty sick of her brother not seeing what was right in front of his eyes. She was also getting pretty sick of the girl staying with them, Peko Pekoyama, not seeing that she was more than just a tool or pawn. She was a person with real feelings and should acknowledge those emotions. Especially the ones about a certain boy that may or may not be Meiko's older brother that was mentioned before.  
So Meiko Kuzuryuu, being the brilliant fourteen year old she was came up with a plan. Operation: "Peko and Fuyuhiko's First Date!" And she was going to have so much fun with it.

But in order to make the end result happen, which was marriage, of course, Meiko had to take a few other steps first. Like confirming her suspicions. She knew both Fuyuhiko and Peko were the most stubborn people of all time, but she could do it. She had to. It was for their own good.  
So, early one morning, she "stumbled" into Peko as she was preparing breakfast, a half hour before she knew Fuyuhiko would be up.

"Peko! What a surprise to see you here!" Meiko smiled.

Peko had looked a little confused, but she didn't take her eyes away from the food she was preparing, "I'm usually in the kitchen. If anything, I should be saying that to you, Miss."

"Oh, psh!" Meiko waved the comment aside, "What are you making for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." Peko responded.

"Why?" Meiko specifically recalled Fuyuhiko requesting pancakes last night.

"It seemed like a good day for pancakes." Peko said.

"Didn't Fuyuhiko say something about wanting pancakes last night?" Meiko asked.

"Perhaps." Peko said.

"So are you making them because he wanted them?" Meiko asked.

"If he wanted them, I would have to make them, wouldn't I?"

Meiko sighed. She wasn't getting anywhere with this.

"I guess."

"So, tell me, why are you up so early?" Peko glanced at Meiko for only a moment.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood..." Meiko trailed.

"Were you really?" Peko asked.

Meiko laughed, "No. I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Well, go ahead."

Meiko tapped a finger against her chin, "Hm... What color do you think Fuyuhiko looks best in?"

Peko gave Meiko a weird look, "Why do you need to know?"

"Well... as girls, you and I know much more about fashion, and mother wasn't much help. I have my own personal opinion, of course, but I'd love to get a second opinion."

"Black... Or grey." Peko spoke after only a second of hesitation.

Meiko smiled, "I thought so too. Now, I should probably go wake my brother up. Thanks!"

Meiko bounced out of the kitchen and down the halls towards her brother's room. Once at his door, she knocked loudly, "Fuyuhiko!" she sang, "Time to get up!"

Something hit the door and a sleepy and angry reply of, "Go away!" was yelled back.

"Peko made pancakes!" Meiko sang.

"Ugh!" Fuyuhiko responded, but the creaking of his bed signaled he was getting up.

"Can I come in, brother, dearest?" Meiko asked as sweetly as she could.

"I guess. But don't call me 'dearest' anymore, got it?" his voice got louder as he came towards the door.

"Of course." Meiko grinned as he pulled open the door and she was faced with her sleepy brother with his hair in all directions.

Meiko walked in and took a seat on her brother's bed, "We need to talk."

Fuyuhiko turned to face her, "About?"

"Something I did for you."

Kuzuryuu looked more confused than Peko had, and Meiko made a note on how they both kind of tilted their heads when they were confused. "O...kay?"

"See, you're such a great big brother, that I thought to myself 'he deserves something great for being so cool,' so I did something for you, but you have to change your clothes first."

"But I'm comfortable." Fuyuhiko complained.

"Well that's too bad isn't it?!" Meiko said, "Now get dressed! I'll be waiting in the kitchen." Meiko stood up and walked to the door, "And be sure to wear black." and with that, she ran to the kitchen.

"Peko! Peko!" Meiko called, running up beside the silver-haired girl.

"Yes?" Peko looked over at her.

"You need to change."

Peko looked down at her outfit, "But Miss..."

"No! Go do it. Put on something white. I am not having everyone be fashion disasters today, got it?"

Peko looked back at the food, "It will have to wait until I'm finished with cooking."

"I can do the cooking, just go change. Quick!" Meiko was practically bouncing.

"Alright. Be careful." Peko handed over the spatula and exited the room.

Once she was gone, Meiko set to work. She made four pancakes, two for each plate and set the table for two. She even grabbed a candle and lit it to set in the middle of the table.

Meiko pulled out the cute little place cards she had made last night and set the one labeled "Fuyuhiko" in front of one of the plates and the other labeled "Peko" next to the other plate.

She took a step back to admire her work before hurriedly cleaning the kitchen and rushing to her room. She passed Peko on the way, who just looked at her.

Meiko shut herself in her room and locked the door. All she had to do was wait now.

She heard her brother's door open and heard his feet walking towards the kitchen area. Meiko waited until she was sure he was in the kitchen before opening her door slowly. She crept down the hall, not too far from her room in case she needed to hide, but close enough to hear the two of them.

"Hey, Peko--" Fuyuhiko said, "Uh, what's that?"

"I... I'm not sure. I left the kitchen to get dressed and... Meiko..." Peko murmured the last part.

Footsteps could be heard, "It looks like a date set-up." Fuyuhiko said, "There's a candle and everything."

"A date?" Peko asked.

"I think. It was probably Meiko. I'll go see what this is about..."

No! No! No! That's not supposed to happen. Meiko said, moving back toward her bedroom.

"Wait." Peko said, "There are name tags. Our names are on them."

"So it is a date. For us." Meiko could almost hear her brother blush.

"Hm. Well, I should probably make more pancakes, since your parents will be up soon."

A chair scraping across lanolium could be heard, "They won't be up for a good hour. Besides, I can't say no to food. So take a seat.

Meiko moved back towards the kictchen and Peko spoke, "But. . ."

"C'mon. I even pulled the chair out for you. And this date might even be a little fun."

A few footsteps and then a soft sound, "You're right." Peko took a seat.


End file.
